Bulma and chi chi going to boarding school
by linw1
Summary: bulma and chi chi are going to baording school. there will happen alot of things. eventualy pairing: BxV, CxG, 18xK
1. Chapter 1

**Bulma and Chi chi are going to boarding school**

**Disclaimer:** The characters from dbz don't belong to me but some of the characters do belong to me. I don't write all the names here because that would be way too much names.

**Chapter 1 Departure**

Bulma briefs was looking in her mirror. She hadn't much time before she would leave. She was just checking her new school uniform, it looked good on her. The uniform was a brown coat, a brown hat with a orange ribbon end under that a brown skirt with a orange belt. She liked it. Her mom just popped up to see if she was ready. She said I like the uniforms of Elanor tower. But you have to hurry or we will be late! You don't want to miss your train now wouldn't you? Of course not mom! I will be down stairs in a minute! Bulma was exited. This was her first time going to a boarding school. On Elanor tower there were no students under the age of 12 so she would be one of the youngest. She asked her self many times how it would be to go to a real boarding school. She had read a lot of books about boarding schools but she didn't believe that Elanor tower was the same as in the books. She looked forward too be in the school. But only one thing she didn't like, she had to leave all her friends behind. Most of them stayed at the school she was in till a couple of days ago. Or they were going to different boarding schools. She hoped that she would find some other friends at Elanor tower.

Bulma's suitcase was full, on her suitcase stood her name in big black letters. Also there was written E.T. A.k.a Elanor Tower. Bulma had to take her racket and her stuff for the first night with her in the train coupe.

She was going downstairs when she was in the living room her mom gave her a ten pound note. This is all you get for the whole semester, girls of you age are not allowed more. O I think that's enough mom thank you! There is the taxi! Come on mom! Bulma had said her goodbye's to her dad yesterday because he had to go to a meeting on his office. He wished her good luck and had said: be proud on your school and make sure they are proud on you!

Finally they were on there way to the train station. Bulma looked out of the window and screamed to her dad's little black cat: I will be back!

She said to her mom: I think I'm gonna miss you and dad and Ann! After a while I get over it don't you think so? Yes dear I think you will have a great time on your new school.

They had to go to London because there would leave the train to Cornwall. There is always a special train for students who go to Elanor tower. A we have to go too the seventh platform. Come on we are on time, I will stay just a couple of minutes with you but than I will leave. They walked to the platform. There stood the long train with Elanor tower written on it. There were several notes on the windows. On the first stood north tower, on the second stood south tower. Than the coupe's with west tower and east tower. You will be in the north tower, your head teacher will be miss Claudia. Lets have a look if we can find her, shall we?

Bulma looked at all the girls at the platform. They were all girls from Elanor because she saw the same uniforms. They were all so loud and Bulma felt like she didn't belong here. She thought :I'm never going to learn all those names!

Bulma was looking for her mom. O there she is standing with a woman. That must be miss Claudia. Bulma took a close look: yes, she would be nice. She had eyes that sparkled but also a firm look. I better be nice to her!

The teacher came up to her and smiled against her. Well there is a new student, you will be seated in the same coupe as I am. Are there more new students? I mean are there more new students in my class? Yes two of them but they are not yet here.

O there is 18 she is in the same class as you. Helloo! Said 18 I'm in the same class as you. If you want to have a good spot in the train we will have to step in now. Oke dear then I'm going said her mom. I hope you have a good time. I think I'm going to have one for sure! She don't get a moment to feel lonely because 18 took her immediately too the train coupe. You can let your stuff here so that you have a spot so that we can look at the people outside. 18: well look at that! This is an excelled example of how do I not say goodbye to dear daughter!

Bulma laughed and looked in the direction 18 pointed. She saw a girl about her age, dressed in the same uniform, she had long hair which was lose on her back. She was clinging on to her mother for dear live. Her mother should just give her something and just go away now. When you have a child like that it is the only possibility. Look at was Claudia is doing! Her teacher was walking to mother and daughter and said come on I will take Alison now. She walked with Alison over to the train and pushed her inside. On that moment another girl stepped in and asked: is this the coupe of miss Claudia? Yes said 18. Are you one of the new students? Yes I'm chi chi mau. Were is your mother? O she didn't bother to bring me away, I came on my own.

Well you have apparently different parents. Some come down and say there goodbyes just normal. You have parents who are going to cry and other don't come at all. 18 don't talk so much! Said miss Claudia. She knew 18 all to well and she knew that 18 had a sharp tongue. On that moment the train started riding. There came a voice outside the train: I don't have said goodbye to my Alison!

But Alison was on the ground looking for some thing. I don't have said goodbye to my mommy! She started to cry.

Bulma asked how does Elanor tower look like? 18 answer was it is a castle and it is surrounded by Forrest there are some hills but not much. You are lucky that you are in the north tower we have the best view. Does every tower have there own classes?

No, every girl out the four towers have the same classes. There are about 60 girls in every tower. Laura there is our leader. On that moment Alison decided that she deserved some attention. She let out a sob. 18 turned towards Bulma and said to her don't mention it she just wants some attention. When she didn't got any attention she tried it different. I'm nauseas, I'm really sick. You don't look like it said 18. I'm really nauseas, ohhhhh. I have a bag with me. My mom gives always bags to my brother. He just looks like a horse in a food bag! Every one in the coupe laughed, except for Alison. Bulma looked amused to 18. she hoped that she would be her friend.

**Author notes:** oke so far the first chapter. Of bulma's first boarding school year.

I hope you like it. Let's hear! If I get enough reviews I maybe make a story about the second year of Bulma. But that's in the future. Just tell me if you liked the story so far and I will start writing the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Bulma and Chi chi are going to boarding school**

**Disclaimer:** The characters from dbz don't belong to me but some of the characters do belong to me. I don't write all the names here because that would be way too much names.

**Chapter 2 Arrival**

It was a long trip towards Elanor tower. When they arrived at the station they saw busses. They were there because it was too long walking towards Elanor towers explained 18. She said that if they wanted a place in the frond of the bus they had to hurry because those places were always soon taken. Can we see Elanor tower from here asked Bulma. No, but I will warn you when you can see it. You can see it when we riding around one of the corners in the road. And that is a beautiful sight said Laura. Bulma looked at her and saw instantly that she liked the girl. You are very lucky that you are gonna be here for 6 years. ( maybe I will write all the school years but I don't know yet. I don't promise anything) I'm almost ready and I'm going to see it only when I visit. Look Bulma there it is! As 18 had said it was beautiful. The sun was shining right on the castle you could see the 4 towers. It was just like a castle out a fairytale. The widows were shining, the green plants which were growing on the walls were beautiful. It was an old castle. My school thought Bulma, I will love it here. Than she noticed the two towers behind the other four. She asked 18 about it. She said: that's were the boy's department is. We aren't allowed to go there and neater may come the boy's in our towers. There are only two towers for the guys because there aren't many off them here. But do you like the castle? Yes, but it is so big. How am I supposed to learn the way? Said Bulma. O don't worry said Laura you will learned it by the end of the week. The busses were riding on to the great entrance of the castle. O I will feel like a princess! Alison said. You wish said 18. Alison shot her a mean glace and stormed out of the bus. Bulma said that was mean. 18's reply was: I'm bad and I know it!

They started to walk to the main entrance. Oke everybody we are going inside, don't lose me because you can get lost. And I'm not in a mood to have to looking for you. Said 18. she pushed the doors wide open and the girls looked wide eyed into the mass of girls who were screaming and laughing. Oke come on follow me. 18 started to make her way towards the left corner. When they arrived they saw a spiral staircase they were going up. There were all doors on the side ways of the stairs. 18 explained that those were for senior students they would be sleeping upstairs with ten on one sleeping room. Bulma expected to see double beds but instead there were ten box beds. O my god this is so neat both Bulma and chi chi screamed. They looked at each other and decided that they would be friends. They ate supper in the great dining hall ( I say hall because its to big for a dinging room). Then they had to go to bed because tomorrow they started there first day here.

**Author notes:** oke I know it is short but I wanted to do the first day into one chapter cause that will be a great chapter! Oke oke I will say something about it. Bulma and chi chi and 18 will go shopping (were for I don't tell you! Nenenenene!) they will meet the boys of the other two towers and……… just read the next chapter when it's up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bulma and Chi chi are going to boarding school**

**Disclaimer:** The characters from dbz don't belong to me but some of the characters do belong to me. I don't write all the names here because that would be way too much names.

**Chapter 3**

The next morning the girls woke up from a loud noise, it was the school bell.

At firs Bulma didn't noticed were she was, then she remembered. She was at Elanor tower her new school. "Wake up wake up!" 18 yelled while she pulled Bulma's and chi chi's blankets off. Sunlight poured into the room, Linde had opened the curtains. In the room all the girls started to talk to each other. Bulma dressed her self and started to make up her bed properly. When all the girls were ready to go. They went to the dining hall.

When they arrived Bulma and chi chi looked around with big eyes. The hall was beautiful it was majestic. It was a great hall there were six long table's ( when I mean long I mean loooooong) a table for each tower. Bulma, chi chi and 18 sat down at the table of the north tower. They greet there teachers. Bulma saw a teacher witch she didn't know yet. She asked 18 about it. "That's mademoiselle Dupont whispered 18. she gives French. We have two French teachers here. One is nice and enjoyable and the other is strict and sour. We have the fat one this semester. She is the nice one, but she can be very moody. So I hope for you that you are good in French!" Said 18. "Well I'm not really good said Bulma."

Miss Claudia clapped in her hands and said: "after breakfast the new students are expected at the office of miss Theobald. Miss Theobald liked to speak a word to you so SILENCE!" She suddenly yelled at the students. Everyone looked at the teacher's table and her and they all were quiet. The woman addressed as miss Theobald stood up. "As you know dear students there are a few new ones in our middle. So I expect of you to be nice and helpful in the first couple of weeks. So they will all feel welcome in our school. Now on with a surprise. Everyone pay close attention the new students and the old ones." She glanced towards 18 who turned red. She had been talking to Laura. "This year there will be a huge ball to…. " The whole hall began clapping whistling and talking to each other. "SILENCE! As I was telling there will be a huge ball to celebrate the coming of new students. And for the first time in 15 years the boys and girls will have a party together. The girls will be going in the afternoon to the city. There they will have 5 hours to look for a dress. Your parents have paid the school an amount of money to pay for the dress. You will be told how much you can spend on shoes dresses make up and other things before you are going to the city. O and the ball will be taking place just one week from now.

For this ball the school lessons are changed. You will be learning how to dance, eat and all that stuff. You will get your timetables tomorrow morning. And that is not all! You will not be taking the lessons this year separated from each other. Boys and girls will take from now on all the classes together."

18, Bulma and chi chi looked at each other and smiled. 18: "well I think this will be a great year! We can get to look and giggle about boy's. Maybe even get boyfriends!"

Chi chi and Bulma looked at her and smiled yes this would be defiantly an interesting new school year!

Author notes: okey okey okey! I know not a really long chapter but I wanted to keep the shopping part in one chapter! I hope that I can update soon, but I'm hearing next week if I graduated so I don't know if I can write. (because of the tension ) but I'll try. Please review how am I supposed to get better when you don't review!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Yamihime** : I hope you like this part! Tell me! I want to know! ( looks pleading ). And here is your chapter I hope you like reading it!

**Na na j :** thanks for the advice did I used the marks right? I want to know so please tell me! I have no beta reader so your advice is welcome.

Oke now it is time for some advertising:

You must read the story of yamihime her story's are good. I enjoyed reading them. Some of her story's are original but not all of them. I've heard from her that she is writing a story about bayblade now so you just have to wait till she put it on.

And another one of my favourites is na na j she has only 1 story but I hope there are more to follow! ( hint hint hint!).

And these authors are really fantastic! There writing is really good!

I'm talking about: vegeta's mate and gohans onna. They have some really good stuff! I'm not kidding just read one fiction of them and you are captured.

Oke this was it just tell me if you hate this story or just like it! Review!

Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bulma and Chi chi are going to boarding school**

**Disclaimer:** The characters from dbz don't belong to me but some of the characters do belong to me. I don't write all the names here because that would be way too much names.

**Chapter 4**

After breakfast Laura took the girls and the other new students to the office of the head teacher. When they were there Laura said "oke everyone inside please."

The girls saw a old woman with grey hair, she sat behind a huge desk. She had a quiet face without wrinkles and blue eyes. Bulma felt respect for her. All the new students stood in a row before the desk. Miss Theobald asked there names and said to everyone something. Than she spoke towards all the students.

"the day you all leave this school and go the world in as young women and men. Than you will need a sharp mind, a friendly hart and willing to help anybody who ask. Also you will need to take your responsibility for your actions. Than you will have to show that you are real women and men, who you can trust. Al of those things I just named you can learn here at Elanor towers. If you want. I'm not counting the ones who have won prizes as our successes, although this are good things. I will count the ones who are learn to be nice and practical. The women and men were the world can count on! The ones who will not be learning this things are failures." Bulma was intimidated by the words. "some students will have no problems to learn, and others will have more trouble. But easy or difficult, but when you are willing to leave this school happy you will have to learn them." The girls left the room outside nobody spoke, they were deep in thought. About what miss Theobalt said.

The girls were supposed to be at class A108 (look at the plan under this story).

In that class they were supposed to get there timetable and get there books.

After that they were going to shop. Something they were defiantly looking forward to.

They walked into the classroom. They got a seat in the back off the class and waited for the class to begin. There were several things they heard at first the rules of the school.

You must respect the teachers and listen to them

No running in the halls

After the evening bell has rung it is forbidden to go out of your bed and you sleep chamber.

No cursing is allowed in the hallways nor in the classrooms.

Respect your fellow students

Threatening teachers or students is not allowed

It is forbidden to enter the towers of the boys

And for the boys the girls towers are off limit

You will attend the classes on time and not a half hour later!

eating in the classrooms in forbidden

(Not that anybody was interested in the rules!)

Then the timetables were given. Bulma's timetable looked like this:

Hours MondayTuesdayWednesdayThursdayFriday

1eScienceArtMentorEnglishComputer

2eFrenchSportMusicHistoryScience

3eEnglishDutchSportSportMath

4eMentorMathMathArtCulture

5eHistoryLatinCostumeDutch

6eComputerCultureScience

7eComputer

And chi chi's:

Hours MondayTuesdayWednesdayThursdayFriday

1eCookArtMentorFrenchComputer

2eEnglishSportMusicEnglishHistory

3eFrenchDutchSportSport- 4eMentorCookHistoryArtCulture

5eComputerHistoryCostumeDutch

6eComputerCultureScience

7eComputer

And 18's timetable looked like this:

Hours MondayTuesdayWednesdayThursdayFriday

1eMechanicArtMentorEnglishComputer

2eEnglishSportMusicFrenchHistory

3e-DutchSportSportMechanic 4eMentorFrenchHistoryArtCulture

5eComputerHistoryMechanicDutch

6eComputerCulture-

7eComputer

"Great! we have at least 7 classes together" said 18. now when it is lunch I want you to meet my other friends. I'm curious what there timetables are. They had to fill in a few forms and then they were free to do what they like till lunch.

** lunch**

"oke come on! My friends are sitting over there! Said 18. they walked towards a table.

Were 18 friends were supposed to sit. But the only thing they saw was a big pile of food. When they were closer 18 called. "hey Goku don't drown in the food please I have some hot girls here!" immediately there were 4 heads popping up from behind the food pile. (imagine how that looks like!) the girls sat down and 18 started to introduce them to each other. "that huge fellow over there is Goku, the short bald one in Krillen, and stay away lady's he is already taken." She sat beside him and she put her arm around him. And that one with the scars in Yamcha. And that one with the sour face is Vegeta. He is a jerk!" "don't poison there mind woman! Like you are not a bitch!" said Vegeta. "oke guy's this is Chi chi and the one with the blue hair is Bulma." Said 18. she ignored the commend of Vegeta." "hi Chi chi. Nice to meet you. Hey you know about the ball? Well do you want to come with me?" asked Goku. Chi chi blushed and said "yes I would like that." "well that is quick! Said 18". Now we have only find Bulma a date. Yamcha do you have interest?" I'm very sorry but I already have a date." He looked really sad. ( damned! if I had know this earlier I would defiantly had go out with her) he thought. "well then there is only one left" said 18. she looked at Vegeta. "what? "O hell no! I'm not gonna go to the ball with that!"

He pointed at Bulma. "and what is wrong with me!" "you are ugly and I'm way to hot for you" "what absolutely not! Compared with me you belong in a garbage bin!" Vegeta was for a moment surprised. He hadn't thought that a new student would stand up to him. Hell! even the older students didn't talk to him!

He was just about to say something back to her when…. "mister Ouij! Come with me! Now!. "what I didn't do anything wrong! I make only jokes and I don nothing wrong!" "well if you think locking up a teacher in a closet and let him sit there for over 3 hours before someone found him. Is funny than you are wrong! You are going to come with me to you mentor!" ( my dad did that when he was young).

They all looked at them leaving. Bulma "he didn't do that right?" Goku: yes, I think he did it. I found it strange when the teacher didn't show up!

**Author notes:** oke I hope that you found this chapter good. Come on with the reviews! Next time I will show you Goku's, vegeta's, yamcha's and krillen's timetable and I will do a plan of the school with it. ( only the classrooms. I will each chapter show you a little peace of the school!)


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma and Chi Chi are going to boarding school

Disclaimer: The characters from dbz don't belong to me but some of the characters do belong to me. I don't write all the names here because that would be way too much names.

Chapter 5 

After lunch the students all came together in the main hall. They were split up in separate groups. In each group there were 7 students. In Bulma and Chi Chi's group, there were 4 other students. Goku, Krillen, Yamcha and Vegeta, the last member of the group was 18.

When they were in the city they agreed to split up, so that the boys could get there tuxedos, and the girls their dresses. The first shop the girls went to was Patty's Boutique. It was a little shop, but they had great jewellery. Bulma looked around for a bit and then spotted a gorgeous necklace. It had a silver chain with a dark blue stone in the shape of a tear. It would look absolutely gorgeous on her. She walked through the store looking for matching earrings. She found them at the back of the shop. They looked beautiful. There were 7 little chains that were attached to a half circle. And attached to the half moon there were two chains that were attached to the hook. On the chains there were several beads and under all that there were two blue feathers. Chi chi found golden earrings with red gems in them and a necklace that matched the earrings. 18 had chosen simple earrings with a green gems in them. They ran to each other saying "I found the greatest jewellery!"

"I'm sorry Bulma, you go first " said Chi Chi politely.

"Well, I have chosen blue jewellery so I want my dress to be blue," Bulma said.

"My dress is going to be red," said Chi Chi.

"Mine is going to be green," said 18. They walked towards the cashier, paid for their jewellery, then they were off to get their dresses.

They went to several shops. Chi Chi was the first to find hers, and got her dress in a shop named Rose Garden. Her dress was a traditional Chinese design. It was red with a split on the right side, and birds were embroidered on the dress elegantly in golden thread. 18 found her dress in a shop called Wuppie. Her dress was green with a halter top and ended just above the knee. Bulma's dress was from a shop called Bonabo. Her dress was light blue and had two splits, one on each side. The dress was made of silk, it complemented her small body perfectly. Then 18 looked at her watch "Oh my God! We are like a half hour late!"

The girls ran the entire way back to school. When they got there, they tried to be as quiet as possible. But unfortunately Bulma bumped into a suit of armor making a lot of noise. The girls ran as fast as they could to their sleeping rooms, but Bulma wasn't fast enough and ran into a teacher. She was hoping it was Ms. Winter her art teacher this year. She had seen her only at lunch but she looked like a nice person. But she had no such luck. Instead she looked at Mr. Lygraaf ( I had a teacher with that name and he was an asshole!). Mr Lygraaf was a horrible teacher. She looked up at his face and knew instantly she was in big trouble.

"Young lady, you are late," he said. "and you're going to the dean."

Just her luck! On the first day of school sent to the dean. "Great Bulma, just great," she mumbled to herself.

He caught her at her arm and dragged her along towards the dean's office. He knocked on the door an from the inside they heard. "Come in!"

"Sir, I've got another trouble maker for you" Mr. Lygraaf said. He slid a note towards Mr. Littleton.

"Good miss … eh"

"Bulma Briefs sir," she said.

"Good Ms. Briefs you can take the seat next to Mr. Ouji" said the dean. "Okay Mr. Ouji, now let's see what your crime is." He took a note from his desk and began to read. "Is this true Mr. Ouji? This says that you put drawing pins on the teachers chair. Did you do that! Mister Ouji answer me!"

"I think I must answer this question with a yes …. Sir." said Vegeta in a lazy and annoyed voice.

"That's it! You have detention tonight after dinner! And you Ms. Briefs, you came a half hour later than the time you were supposed to be. Also detention for you!. You will both go after dinner to class A001 for detention. You are dismissed!"

They walked out of the office. "Well thanks to you I have now detention Vegeta!"

"And what is that supposed to mean woman?"

"Well if you didn't answer his question so rudely, I wasn't in detention jerk!"

"I can't help it that you were late bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"Slut!"

"Pig!"

"Ugly female"

"Arrogant little shit hole!"

"Whore!"

"…"

"Oh our pour little girl is out of insults what a pity!" he smirked at her.

"You little prick!" she said while slapping him across his cheek and ran off.

Author notes: I know my chapters are short, but look at is this way; the shorter the chapters, the sooner I finish them, and the sooner I update!

And I want to say a big thanks to my beta-reader Silver Shiko!

(Yes, I finally have one!)


	6. Chapter 6

Bulma and Chi Chi are going to boarding school

Disclaimer: The characters from dbz don't belong to me but some of the characters do belong to me. I don't write all the names here because that would be way too much names.

Chapter 6 

Bulma ran to her dorm. 18 and Chi Chi were already there. When they spotted her they ran toward her and screaming "We are so sorry!"

"Did you got punished?" asked 18.

"Why were you so long gone?" asked Chi Chi.

Bulma laughed and said "Don't mention it. Yes. And I was so long gone because Mister Littleton had to talk to Vegeta first.

"What Vegeta was there to? Why?" Asked both Chi Chi and 18.

"Calm down and I will tell you the whole story." Bulma sighed. "Well when I got caught by Mister Lygraaf, he took me to the dean. He knocked on the door and….."

Bulma told the girls the whole story and they both felt pretty guilty. They shouldn't have left Bulma standing on her own.

"...and after he gave Vegeta his punishment he gave me the same punishment! Can you believe it! I have detention after dinner. Two whole hours in the same room as Vegeta. I'm gonna die!" Bulma frowned looking really sour.

"But that's not even the worst of it! When we walked out of the office I thanked Vegeta because he made the dean angry. And he goes like "Oh, and what is that supposed to mean?" Bulma looked really funny as she did an excellent job mimicing Vegeta.

"We argued for awhile and when I was out of insults I slapped him across the cheek."

By now both Chi Chi and 18 were staring at Bulma. Suddenly 18 began to laugh hysterical and Chi Chi had a small smile on her face.

"Oh I would have paid a million to see the look on Vegeta's face!" laughed 18.

"What did he do after you slapped him?" asked Chi Chi with a worried face. Bulma turned bright red.

"Eh...well before he could do anything I ran away."

"Where is a camera when you need one! You would make a excellent tomato Bulma," laughed 18. Before Bulma could return the favour at 18 the bell for dinner rung. The girls got up and walked to the dining hall.

_ dinner hall _

Bulma, Chi chi and 18 took a seat in the middle of the table. They talked about there day and the up coming ball. They were talking to each other and didn't noticed that there was some one behind them. Suddenly they were interrupted by a dark and sensual voice.

"Good afternoon ladies."

"What do you want, Vegeta?" 18 asked, annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing I only have something for Bulma."

"What do you have for me?" Bulma asked.

"A delicious dessert."

"Where is it then?" Bulma eyed Vegeta suspiciously. She didn't trust Vegeta and until she knew what he was planning she watched her back. Instead she could have better watched Vegeta's back.

"Here!" at the same time Vegeta slammed a huge pie in her face. Bulma gave a angry scream and started to wipe the pie out of her eyes.

"You bastard! What did you do that for!"

"Just returning the favour." came the smooth answer from Vegeta while he walked away.

Bulma looked around and saw a huge jelly pudding. Her eyes began to shine and she picked up the pudding. Walked after Vegeta and dumped the jelly on his head.

"With the compliments of the cook!" she said.

"Woman! I will get you for this!" Vegeta screamed.

When Bulma got to her seat. Chi Chi and 18 stared at her.

"Wow B nice action!" said 18.

"Yes, but there is a down side to this," said Chi chi.

"And that is?" asked Bulma with a smile.

"Well you don't know what Vegeta is going to do now. And I bet that it is not something nice!" Chi chi said. Bulma's smile faded.

She whimperd "Oh no! I have detention with him after dinner. What am I going to do?"

Author notes----------

Thank you for your reviews! I'm very happy with them. But please if you read a new chapter tell me what you think of it! That would really help me out cause if you see something wrong in it or think that some parts are not good please tell me. And just tell me what I have to change! And suggestions about how you want the story to continue. Please E-mail me! Cause I'm having a really hard time thinking how I have to write this story.

I would like to thank the next reviewers.

Shadowdragonsphinx: i hope you will review more i would really like to read what you find of the following chapters. I read your story and I loved it.

super-saiyen-girls one and ...: thanks! I hope that you will continue to read.

Veg18: wow! You gave a review to every one of my chapter. Love you! Please review the other chapters too. sitting on her knees and looks pleading

**And of course a big thank you to my beta reader Silver shiko!**

Without my beta reader my fiction would suck because of the grammar.


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma and Chi Chi are going to boarding school

Disclaimer: The characters from dbz don't belong to me but some of the characters do belong to me. I don't write all the names here because that would be way too much names.

Chapter 7 After dinner the girls stood up and walked trough the doors in the hall. The girls said goodbye to each other and Chi chi and 18 were going to the homeroom of there class. Bulma turned around and crashed into a solid wall. But when she looked up she saw Vegeta. "can't you leave me alone for 1 second?" "Well at least I don't crash into other people. You know that is very rude." Vegeta walked further and didn't even bother to help Bulma up. "_I have never in my whole live hated someone that much as I hate him._" She thought. She stood up dusted her skirt off and continued her way to detention class. When she came in the class she saw that vegeta and her were the only people there. Well of course there was a teacher his name was mr. Kent. He looked sour. "couldn't you give me at least one evening free Vegeta?" he said. "no I really like you sir. All the evenings sitting here doing absolutely nothing and looking at your ugly face. It is the highlight of my day." Vegeta said sarcastically. Bulma stood in the door opening and waited for mr Kent to notice her. "And what are you doing here? "eh I have detention sir" "so another one then. Well were are you waiting for. Till spring maybe?" "it is spring mister Kent." "don't use that tone to me girl." "well we don't have any work for you yet but I have got permission to give you a punishment. Now what should we do? O I know, you mister Ouij are going to take miss …. " he looked on his paper. "miss Briefs to the ball. And after that you will sit every class you and miss briefs have together next to her. Miss briefs you are not allowed to refuse." "you can't do that!" "o and why not miss briefs?" "well well because I hate him and I don't want to get stuck with him the whole year!" "well as you can see I'm capable of it. Now get out of here and remember you two are going to the ball together and you will dance also. Now out!" "great just great I'm going to get stuck on my first day here with the greatest asshole off the entire school" mutters Bulma. " "ha and I get stuck with the ugliest bitch in the entire school." Said vegeta. The glared at each other and left to go to there friends. While vegeta was walking he thought about the situation. _"well it could have been worser. Like what if I had to go with molly to the dance."_ He shuddered he just would think about it. _"at least the woman is pretty. What! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. What the hell am I thinking! She is a bitch she talks to much she is rude and is to smart for her own good. Yes but she has a nice ass. And wouldn't you take her in your arms and kiss her? No noway!_" Vegeta walked further and passed almost his own homeroom. On the same moment Bulma was talking to Chi chi and 18. she explaned everything that had happened. "could you believe it! I have to sit next to vegeta every class. And on top off that I have to go to the ball with him! He is going to ruin my evening." By now Bulma was almost in tears. Chi chi tried to comfort her and 18 said "but at least he has a great ass! Bulma looked at her and sight "yes he has, if he was only a little bit nicer…" Vegeta was talking to goku he also told goku every thing and he explained for the most part how he was thinking about Bulma. "I think that you like Bulma. I mean she is pretty and she is not afraid of you. She gives you a challenge." Vegeta thought about that and came to the conclusion that for once goku was right. "fine kakkarot. But how am I gonna let Bulma like me. I mean she hates me." "first you have to go to the ball with her right. Well the you pick her up at her door and give her flowers. I know that Bulma is going to wear a light blue dress so you should give her a bouquet of blue and white flowers. That you escort her to the ball. You will sit down with her and ask her if she wants a drink. After that you ask her to dance." "how can you know that Bulma is wearing a light blue dress?" "ehh I heard it from someone…" goku turned red. "fine I will do it." Author notes: Wauw! I have 12 reviews thank you so much! Well this it the last update before I'm going on vacation. I will be gone for 4 weeks so till then no more updates! (I will write in my vacation the next chapter so when I return I can update. Did you like it? I hope so. Please review! 


End file.
